Five Night Guards and Ten Female Animatronics (Hiatus)
by AlliesWritingFanFiction
Summary: Mike Sr, Jeremy, Fritz, Vincent, and Patrick just got exhanged to a new establishment after they got into some problem at the pizzeria. Now they are stuck with 10 females that have resided at the establishment. Hilarity ensues as the guards do their best to impress the 10 ladies. (hiatus)
1. Prologue and OC submission

**Welcome to my new story, Five Night Guards and Ten Female Animatronics. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Somewhere_10:00 P.M**

The five night guards, Mike Sr, Jeremy, Fritz, Vincent and Patrick, stood still looking at the big restaurant in front of them. The big sign that was illuminated with lights that reads 'Parenting Daycare Center and Cafe' really confuses them all.

Patrick was the first one to talk. "Come on, seriously? This is a parenting daycare center." He didn't get to continue when Jeremy interrupted him. "It's also a cafe. People said the entertainments that are in there is really good. I wonder what kind of entertainments they are talking about."

The five of them were still standing there when a man came out of the cafe/daycare center. He was locking the door before he faced the five guards. He immediately smiled afterwards. "Thank goodness you're not late. My name is Crenkore Crates. You can call me Crank."

The five night guards looked at Crank and then at each other before they suddenly started to laugh out loud. "Your name is Crenkore Crates? What kind of a name is that?" Fritz managed to say in between his laugh.

Crank frowned at the behavior of the five watchmen and sternly gave Mike Sr the keys to the cafe/daycare center. "All of you will be watching this place at night. Dale did mention that to you guys, right?" Crank looked at the five of them, waiting for answer.

Mike Sr answered, "Yes, sir. Dale exchanged us to here because _someone_ doesn't really know about the rules of not messing with the animatronics back at the pizzeria." He looked at Fritz, who looked down in shame.

"Sir, I have a question." Vincent said to Crank, who responded with, "I told you, call me Crank. And yes, what is it?" Vincent asked, "Why do you even need 5 night guards over here? It's just a daycare center combined with a cafe."

Crank stared coldly into Vincent's eyes. Vincent was really scared because the eyes were like staring right into his souls. Crank then answered, "In this place, there are 10 animatronics that I programmed to take care and entertain the children that were left in daycare center. Some of them also entertain the customers at the cafe."

That made the five guards paled. This time, they have to face 10 animatronics that are working in there. This is really worse than being at the pizzeria. Mostly because the ones at the pizzeria are more friendly and they had already bonded with them.

"You'll be watching this place from 11 P.M until 7 A.M. Also, I should mention that all the animatronics in there are females. With that, I'll see you at 7 in the morning. Bye." And then, Crank got into his car and drove away, leaving the five guards still standing at the very same spot.

"All of them, females?" Fritz then became a bit petrified. "Everyone calm down. The ones in there may not be sentient for all we know, not like the ones back at the pizzeria." As soon as Mike Sr said that, Crank quickly drove back to the place's parking lot. He opened his car's window and tell them, "One more thing, they are sentient too, like the ones back at your old work place." Then Crank closed the car's window and drove away, again.

Mike Sr sighed and said, "Let's just hope that they don't fall for us." Patrick then interrupted him. "You're lucky you have a wife already." Mike Sr then looked down. The other guards looked at each other, confused. Mike Sr then spoke again, "Guys, my wife and I just divorced." That made the other four guards shocked.

"What? How did this have happened?" Jeremy asked him. Mike Sr answered, "We couldn't agree on a few things. So she kicked me out of her house. Now I'm living in an apartment. At least, the landlord is kind enough to let me in for a few days for free."

Vincent then looked at his watch. His eyes widened. It's already 10:30 P.M. "Guys, thirty minutes before our shift. Let's go." Vincent said the group. They nodded and then went to the front entrance, readying themselves for their first night together against possibly hostile animatronics.

Mike Sr put the keys into the entrance lock. He then asked, "Are you ready, guys?" The others answered, "Yes!". Mike Sr then turned the keys and opened the door. "Let's do this." The five night guards then walked into the cafe/daycare center.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone. This is Allies.**

 **This entirely new story will be based on another AU that I have.**

 **About this new AU:**

 **1\. Mike Jr wasn't born, yet.**

 **2\. Patrick didn't kill the children.**

 **3\. Set in 1987.**

 **4\. All the guards are still young, even though they are in their 30's by now, in this AU.**

 **5\. All animatronics that will be included are going to be anthropomorphic.**

 **6\. Also, this is going to be a Harem, I think.**

 **I will need 10 female animatronics OC.**

 **You should already know that none of the Originals and the Toys will be involved in this story.**

 **Oh wait. I forgot to mention all the guards's height.**

 **Mike Sr – 5 foot 8**

 **Jeremy – 4 foot 11**

 **Fritz – 5 foot 5**

 **Vincent – 5 foot 11**

 **Patrick – 6 foot**

 **So, here is the form:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender: Female of course**

 **Age: (Needs to be less than 30 years old)**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Name of the attraction:**

 **Height:**

 **Crush:**

 **You can put any other relevant information if you want.**

 **You can either PM me or leave it in the review.**

 **I will be updating this story as soon as I got all 10 suitable OCs.**


	2. Fun Horror Begins

**Finally! A new frickin chapter! Freaking enjoy it! Oh, and just so you know, here's the new height and age for the guards:**

 **Mike: 5 foot 7, age is 32**

 **Jeremy: 4 foot 10, age is 30**

 **Fritz: 5 foot 6, age is 34**

 **Vincent: 5 foot 10, age is 37**

 **Patrick: 6 foot 2, age is 40**

* * *

The five guards soon found themselves wandering the big halls of the big establishment.

They have been walking around for a few minutes just to find the office.

Patrick soon became very frustrated and yelled, "Where is the freaking office?! Who even designed this place anyway?! I can't take it anymore!"

Mike slapped him on the face. "Listen here, any seconds now those females will wake up and possibly will come and get us and then they will stuff us in suits. So, why don't you just calm your air-head down, and help us find the office?"

Patrick soon calmed down. "Fine, let's just hurry up so we don't get caught." Soon, the five walked again, unaware of more than 10 pairs of eyes were watching them.

One voice whispered, "Now, there's one fierce thing that I like." The voice then drown back into the darkness.

Jeremy looked at the clock. "Guys, it has turned 10:50 P.M. We need to find the office, now."

Mike put his hands on his head. "Oh, you know what? Let's just hide in any room in case we didn't find the office. For now, we have less than 10 minutes to spare and find the office."

Vincent then interfered. "Wait a second. Do all animatronics are already active on the first night? As far as I know, at Fazbear's, all animatronics must wait until at least 2 A.M. to get active. And that on the first night."

Everyone then thought for a second. But Patrick's not going to be calm any longer. "Do you think this place is any same like at our pizza place? Because, I think, our top priority is now finding the office f-f-fast. Now!"

Patrick then ran away, like a maniac, leaving everyone else confused.

Fritz then asked, "What's wrong with him? It's not 11 o'clock yet, right?"

Jeremy then looked back at his watch and his eyes widened.

Then they heard someone laughing. They looked behind and find many pairs of eyes were watching them.

Mike opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He closed his mouth, but soon opened his mouth again and said, "Run."

The four soon ran like idiots, trying to find the office, hiding places, while escaping the Females, in which, were also chasing them

Soon, they entered hallways with many doors that lead to other hallways and rooms. They looked at each other and nodded, as they went into separate ways to find the office.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I am so, so, so, so, so, (50 so later), so sorry for the late update.  
**

 **I have been making you guys impatient, but don't worry, because my holiday will start in under 1 month. And because today is my birthday, 27th of October. (Confetti exploding and children cheering)**

 **And many, many thanks for the ones who submitted their OCs for this story.**

 **OCs:**

 **Darla the Dinosaur by eggers**

 **Kimba the Snow White Wolf by Chase Jackdaw**

 **Crystal Apple the Russian Blue Cat by Applejack**

 **Alina the Cat by vanossgaming. vg6**

 **Bethina the...Hybrid Girl? (What is her species?) by MoonLightShadowNight123**

 **Jasmeine the...another...Hybrid Girl...(Seriously, what is these two species?)(No offense, though) by MoonLightShadowNight123**

 **Carla the Poodle by battleborn8888**

 **Fallon the Fawn by battleborn8888**

 **Bonbon the White Fox by Bon the Fox**

 **Sivana the Otter by dragonspinner35**

 **Heart Breaker the Cat/Fox by Heart Breaker x Heart Mender**

 **Lollipop the Light Blue Bunny by Heart Breaker x Heart Mender**


	3. Hide and Be Caught

**Welcome back to 5 Night Guards and 10 Female Animatronics! Enjoy!**

* * *

When the guards separate themselves, Mike and Jeremy went as one team, while Vincent and Fritz went as another team, running from the so-called terrors of this big establishment.

After a few moments of being separated, Vincent and Fritz reached one big hallway that leads to a big room.

"Woah, this is one big hallway. And look, that sign says we've reached the office." Fritz said as he pointed to a small sign hanging from the ceiling.

Vincent and Fritz gave each other a fist bump to signify their victory for finding the office first.

"Let's go then! We really need to take shelter from those Females." Vincent and Fritz then ran to the office, only to be stopped by two Females that were already in the office.

"Well, well. Look who decided to finally find the office." One of the two Females spoke as she revealed herself to be an otter, while the other one stepped into the light as well, revealing to be a fox. Or in this case, probably vixen.

"Uh oh." Vincent said as he and Fritz started to back away.

The vixen took a step forward.

"Oh, you two. We are just getting started to know each other, right?" The vixen said, making both Vincent and Fritz backed away faster.

The otter then unexpectedly ran towards them, catching them off guard. (Stupid pun)

Bad news? She got one of the guards. Good news? Fritz tackled her to get her off of Vincent.

Unexpected news? Another two Females appeared and got a good grip on both Fritz and Vincent.

"Huh, never thought these two could be caught so easily." The new Female, revealed to be a wolf. Another Female beside her revealed herself to be a bunny.

Vincent and Fritz looked at each other.

"Do you think what I'm thinking?" Fritz asked Vincent.

"We're dominating them?"

Fritz did a disgusted look at Vincent.

"No! What I mean is we'll negotiate with them. Man, what's with you and the sexual innuendo?"

Vincent just shrugged.

"Probably got it from my brother."

Fritz just sighed as a response.

The two was then thrown into the office, right onto two of the five chairs that were already set up for the guards.

"You two will stay here until we got the other three." The vixen said.

The four Females were about to go when another three Females came to the office, holding both Mike and Jeremy.

"Finally, we got these two. Now all that's left is just one more." One of the three Females said.

Unbeknownst to any of them, Patrick was already caught, but was brought into his captor's attraction or as she liked to call it, 'home of books'.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, hope you're all having a good time. My school days for my 15th year will end in less than three weeks. After that, I will be free for most of the time. (Hopefully)  
**


	4. On hiatus

**As the title and summary says, this story and probably some other ones that I had published will be on hiatus until further notice.**

 **The reason is I'm having too many writer's blocks, one involving my education, one involving my slow ass computer, and one involving my house.**

 **Okay, I'm not going to elaborate on these writer's blocks, but I will say that these stories that I published are just too much to be continued, so I'm putting them on hiatus on one more reason;**

 **I have too many stories...yeah.**

 **So, three is the minimum numbers and six is the maximum numbers of stories that I will put on hiatus.**

 **You noticed I had way too many FNAF fic, and probably one for Doctor Who and HDN series.**

 **I had to put like, almost all FNAF fics that I created on hiatus just so I can put my mind onto fics involving anime like, OPM, AoT, RWBY, MHA and probably more HDN series if I ever feel like it. And probably some animes that I don't even watch.**

 **Some non anime fics could be more DW, some more FNAF, maybe Sherlock, or some crossovers, too.**

 **Or maybe you can wait for my 18plus fic, in which I think, most of you think I should do it.**

 **So, I think that wraps it, then.**

 **Please be patient until further notice.**


End file.
